


Dragon-print Sweaters

by Kalua



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Raihan celebrates Christmas with Piers and Marnie.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Kibana | Raihan (Pokemon)
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559035
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	Dragon-print Sweaters

“Come on Piers, just one picture?” Raihan lifted his cell phone. He didn’t even try to do puppy dog eyes; he knew Piers had a hard time saying no to him.

Piers sighed. “Okay, fine, but just one.”

Just as Raihan was getting ready to take the selfie, Marnie snuck up behind Piers to pull the corners of his mouth upwards, giving him the semblance of a smile.

“What did I do to deserve a sister like this?” Piers asked, shaking his head, but there was the hint of a smile on his face, betraying what he really thought.

One of Piers’s Zigzagoons barked, making them look towards Christmas tree. Once it was sure it had everyone’s attention, it grabbed one of the presents and brought it to Raihan.

He grinned at Piers before he started unwrapping, quickly revealing a warm dragon-print sweater.

Piers rubbed the back of his head. “You always complain about being cold, so… Figured you could use one. But if you d—”

He couldn’t even finish his sentence before Raihan smooched him.

“It’s perfect!” Without hesitation, Raihan put on the sweater and pulled Piers close. “That demands a selfie!”

This time, Piers actually smiled on his own, without any prompting from his sister—despite the bright red blush covering his cheeks.

Marnie just giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine ships it, so I figured hey, I'll try it out for a bit :D  
> Please tell me if I missed changing anyone's names. Wrote it with their German ones (Nezz for Piers, Roy for Raihan, Mary for Marnie) and then changed the names during editing.


End file.
